Hurt Foot
by Frob
Summary: Hermione hurt her foot. Harry is there to help.


_1st year…23 of October…Quidich stadium…._

"Hermione, are you ok?" Harry asked and looked at Ron in despair.

"Oh…"Hermione said have conscious.

"What did you do to her, Ron?" Harry asked.

"Nothing, I accidentally stepped on her foot and she fell down". Ron said. It looked like he was telling the truth. But Harry still didn't believe him. But Ron took Hermione's shoe off and Harry looked at it in horror:

"Ron, what is that? It looks like her foot was trapped in an oven. It is red like a tomato!" Harry yelled. Then he touched her forehead and said:

"Wow, she has a fever. It is caused by her foot as you see".

"What should we do?" Ron asked.

"Bring an ice pack!" Harry commanded, Ron quickly brought the icepack. Harry put it on Hermione's foot and began rubbing it. She woke up coughing and asked Harry with a weak voice:

"Harry, what are you doing?"

"Ron…" Harry wanted to say but Ron was already gone.

Hermione smiled and said:

"He stepped on my foot…My feet mustn't get hurt…*Cough**Cough*. Don't you stand there continue rubbing…*Cough**Cough*"

"What is with the cough?"

"The fever always gives me a cough".

"Oh my… And since when are you ill?"

"Less talking, more rubbing…" Hermione said annoyed.

Harry continued rubbing Hermione's foot. He felt that there was something unusual about its bone structure. He noticed that there was some sort of a lump on her sole, but did not ask what it was, but rubbed it in order to find out.

"Yes, there, especially there!" Hermione moaned from pleasure.

"Come on, Hermione; tell me, what is going on?" Harry asked anxiously, but Hermione was already asleep. He put her sock and shoe back on and took her back to her room and until the fourth grade they never spoke about this situation.

_4th year…_

During the night after the dance Hermione was moaning from pain in her feet. Ron fell asleep somewhere in the dance hall. Hermione and Harry were alone in the room.

"Hermione, you're feet hurt?" Harry asked.

Hermione did not answer and continued to moan. Harry sat near her and began rubbing her feet. He once again noticed the lump.

"Hermione, wouldn't you mind telling me what this is?" He asked rubbing the lump.

"When I was nine years old, I fell from a cliff and landed on my feet…I did not tell anyone about the accident, because I was afraid I could get grounded".

"We should get you to the hospital wing…"

"No, all I need is a nice, long and relaxing massage…" Hermione offered.

"I do not think this is a good idea, but I'll give it a try". Harry said and continued rubbing her feet. He felt the bones of her feet that were severely deformed by the fall, he noticed that her feet were once broken and she healed them herself with her magic.

"Rub in, rub out, rub in, rub out…" Hermione repeated and sometimes moaned from pleasure. Harry began to rub the lump.

"I'm feeling dizzy…" Hermione murmured and passed out.

"Hermione! Hermione!" Harry tried to wake her up, but without result. He almost lost hope, but suddenly Hermione whispered:

"What are you waiting for? Continue!"

"No Hermione it is too dangerous!" Harry refused and got back in his bed. Again this day was forgotten.

_7th Year…  
_Harry and Hermione were sitting in their tent, discussing their actions against Voldemort. Suddenly Hermione stopped and said:

"Let's change the subject, Harry".

"To what?" Harry asked.

"Well, remember I said I fell off a cliff when I was nine and hurt my feet?"

"Yes?"

"I healed my right foot, but my left foot still hurts and the lump is still there". Hermione said taking off her shoe.

"You want me to rub it? Remember what happened last time?"

"I do not care".

Harry put her foot on his lap and began to rub it. He avoided the lump, but Hermione insisted on him massaging it. Harry put his thumbs on the lump and began to rub it with all his might.

"That tickles a bit…Oh…Ouch…" Hermione purred. They discussed many issues as he rubbed her foot. Harry found a bit of lotion and used it to rub the lump completely off. Soon it was gone.

"Thank you Harry...You did me a favour…" Hermione thanked him and fell asleep. It took a long while for Harry to wake her up.

"What happened?" He asked when she woke up.

"I just feel relaxed…" Hermione smiled flexing her foot.

The End.


End file.
